geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LimeInABush/My final note
Everything has escalated too far, especially in my relationship with Gurses. What was originally a cordial and polite set of debates has turned into a brutal, vicious argument. However, I would like to defend my views one last time, and give some explanation for why I dislike the RCAF, and by extension, the USAF. It all started back when I first created my group, the Boomerang Company. I was very excited about the prospects of my airline (hiring, flight paths, etc.). I was doing a flight out of Logan when I encountered MRP. I instantly wanted to be part of this due to my love of military history. I encountered some RCAF pilots and in my want to join in the fun, I told the pilots that I was with the RAF (which I intended to join later) and that I would take over from their mission. Instead of offering me a place in their squad, these pilots mocked me and called me "FRP". When I flew into Canada they continued to harass me and bully me. From that point onward, I hated the RCAF from a simple bad experience. This small scuffle in Canada quickly ruined the reputation of the Boomerang Company (the group I had created and loved) and made it impossible to get recruits or allies. I was deemed a faker and a troll because of a simple misunderstanding and was called a liar when I described my side of any stories in the future. Gurses was particularly rude to me, a newbie at the time, and deterred me from any future friendly relations with large air forces. For the rest of my days on Geo-FS I have been ridiculed and called "FRP" for my simple want for equality. I'm sure that not all RCAF members are bullies like the ones I encountered on my first BRG flight, but it made it hard for me to trust them. Armageddon has said that people hate me because of my actions at Nelson, but that was RCAF provoked and I was ganged up on. As I have said above I was new and inexperienced, and just wanted a taste for MRP. Instead, my entire reputation was destroyed because for some reason everyone trusts the RCAF over me, who did nothing wrong. Unfortunately, I have done many things wrong since then, which I cannot undo. So Gurses, that is why I have been constantly critiquing the RCAF. For ages you have been blatantly hating me and my group for playing the sim differently to you. It is discrimination. Also, I don't like you calling yourself a bigger man than me. We all have our problems. I try not to complain about them all the time. I don't hate you, and I don't have the RCAF. But you have made it very hard for me to like you. That is why I resign myself from Armageddon's fight against Privat. I will be cordial in future with both USAF and RCAF, as my friend Lop and ex-friend Redlinnk have done. But I will not join forces that have ruined what should have been a fun experience for me. Thank you. Category:Blog posts